Dirty Birds
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: "Griffons and Hippogriffs can never do anything better than a pony can do". The griffons of the Golden Eagle Excavation and Mining Company are ready to prove that statement wrong. Join fore-mare Hilde and construction workers Gilda, Greta, and many others as they get their talons dirty.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **'Dirty Birds'**

 **Chapter 1: Rock and Stone, Iron and Steel**

It's said you can do anything you set your mind to, and put in all the effort to accomplish it. In Equestria, there are plenty of ways to make a bit. My name is Hilde. I am a hippogriff. My friends call me 'Hilly' and I am Countess Wilhelmina de Faucon's cousin. Get your hardhats on when you work with me. I work in construction and mining.

I've always been told that I can't do anything better than a pony can do. I don't let those words get to me. I just refuse to believe that. I believe a griffon or a hippogriff can do anything just as well as a pony can do. With that, I started the Golden Eagle Excavation and Mining Company with the intention of offering work to griffon immigrants.

I graduated from Griffonstone University with a double masters degree in mechanical engineering and environmental science. I then went back for another year to pick up a degree in business. When I started my business, the thing I wanted most was versatility. With my first earnings, the first thing that I purchased was a semi-truck and trailer.

I am half White-Tailed Eagle and half Gypsy Cob, and I am as strong as my machines. What I bought was a 2000 Peterbilt 379EXHD with a 620hp C-15 twin-turbo Cat engine I named Rose. I am the kind that will do the kinds of things most Westland nobility wouldn't think about, and thus I earned my nickname 'The Quarry Countess'.

I purchased a dump trailer, and a gooseneck trailer for transporting goods and materials. Transportation can only go so far. I needed machines for my business, and griffons to operate them. The second-hoof market was filled with machines. Most had seen better days, but I wanted to make run like new again. It began with my first machines.

My first purchases were for the company were two majestic Northwest 100DH. These are 119 ton crawler excavators. My first task was to get my talons dirty, and make these machines run again. For many months, I had cleaned up and refurbished every part of the machines from their twin diesel engines to cleaning up the tracks and paintwork.

It's not an easy job. I have lost count of how many times these machines spit oil in my face or how many times I hurt myself trying to put in new parts. Other construction ponies have told me to give up trying to rebuild these beautiful machines. I refused. I looked at my bandaged talons, and at the machines proudly. Then the moment arrived.

"We're going to make things happen," I said to the resurrected hydraulic excavators. In their own way, I think they are beautiful, "your glory days are here again,"

It filled my heart with joy to hear the rumble of the diesel engines, and the creaking of the tracks as I brought these old hydraulic excavators back from the dead. I looked at the paintwork of the two machines, and chose that as my company paintwork, and a logo of a simple eagle head with a square background. A simple logo, and not too flashy.

Now I needed qualified workers. I went into town one day to pick up some bread, and I saw my first opportunity in two of my best friends that recently moved to Ponyville. They're two griffons named Gilda and Greta. Nopony wanted to hire them for even the simplest of jobs. They both sat at a bench in the town square, tired and out of any luck.

"Rough day, oui? slim pickings when it comes to finding work?" I asked, Gilda looked at me and nodded, turning her head away dipping her head in shame, "what if I told you that I can find you a job, it pays well, I need to know if you both have construction experience and a healthcare provider," Gilda's eyes soon lit up at my offer like floodlights.

"What kind of work are we talking about?" Gilda asked, "it had better be cool, for both our sakes and yours," I nodded 'yes' to my first hired workers. I needed to make sure they had healthcare in case anything happened on the job. This kind of work can be very dangerous, "alright, we're in, and it better not be lame!" said Gilda shaking my hand

"Wait...Hey wait, I know you...you're Hilde De Bouillon, you're Billie's cousin," said Greta, I nodded lightly with a tip of the hardhat to her,

"Trust me, you ladies are going to get to play with some of the biggest toys around, bring your hardhats, you'll need them," I replied, Greta tilted her head bemusedly at the word 'toy', "I'll be seeing you both at 7:30 on the site," they nodded and flew off. That morning, I knew I could count on these griffons as they arrived fifteen minutes early.

"I'm glad to see you two, more so that you're all early, you might have played with matchbox toys when you were fletchlings, let me tell you, it's time to use the real thing," I said to my first workers. Gilda and Greta's jaws dropped at the mighty machines, "these two are our Northwest 100DH hydraulic excavators, I rebuilt both of these machines,"

"You rebuilt these?" Greta said in astonishment as she and Gilda looked around the giant machines. Greta looked at the copper-colored Peterbilt truck and smiled, "do you need somebirdy to haul?" she asked, I nodded 'yes', "you got yourself a driver," said Greta, and now I have to show Gilda how to operate one of these graceful ladies.

Gilda was a natural with a hydraulic excavator. She can work that big bucket with the best of them, "Alright ladies, we've been hired by a firm for a mass housing project in Baltimare, it seems somepony is willing to give us a chance to prove ourselves, work starts in two days, we leave today to get our equipment set up, we can do this, ladies,"


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **'Dirty Birds'**

 **Chapter 2: Playing With The Stallions (She's Got It)**

We had start getting everything ready from our headquarters to the building site in Baltimare. It required several trips to get the excavators to the site, and an extra one to get the dump trailer as well since Greta is going to be transporting the overburden to reclamation areas. It took a few hours to get our machines to the site, and get ready.

I shook hoof and talon with Rivet. He is the fore-pony in charge of the site. He is the one who hired our serivces, "Good to have you with us, Hilde," said Rivet, scratching his chin at the machines we presented to the site, "I'm not one to believe the hoopla everypony is saying on griffons and hippogriffs, I just ask that you do your part here,"

"We will, Rivet, we will," I said with a tip of the hardhat, and introduced my workers to the fore-pony, "this is Gilda and Greta, they will be working with you guys as well," they shook talons to hooves with Rivet's workers, "a'ight ladies, the workday starts bright n' early tomorrow, let's check our machines, get some food and settle down here,"

We checked in to a local motel near the work site. We were up bright and early to begin our day at the construction site after a pancake breakfast at the motel. Our workday hours were to be from seven in the morning to five in the evening. From the creaking of tracks to the rumble and noise of engines, we were directed to our places by Rivet.

"Get that trackhoe over near that pile of rubble and start filling trucks, the stone will be crushed for our concrete, get the other one on the other side of the sight too," Rivet instructed to Gilda and I. We smiled and nodded ready to go to work. Rivet and Jackhammer were outside my cab as I got to work, "let's see if the big girl's still got it in her,"

"You got it!" I said sliding the door closed and working the buttons and joy sticks in the cab. I had just oiled and refurbished the swing drive yesterday. She moves as smooth as silk, and hasn't lost any of the muscle in her hydraulics. I got a pat on the window of my cab as Rivet and Jackhammer went off the catwalk to see to other areas on site.

I saw from my cab that Gilda was getting her first dump truck, and it was Greta. I heard the backing-up beeping, and I was getting my first truck of the day. Soon this area will be turned into an apartment building. Scrapers and bulldozers were going by flattening the ground while front-end loaders and big crawler loaders did similar jobs as us.

With a 8 and 1/4 cubic yard bucket, it filled the Kenworth W900L dump truck with ease. With a light tap on top of the pile in his dump bed, I signaled that he was good to go. I got a bump from his horn as his way of saying 'thank you'. Trucks came up to my side of the site like an assembly line, "How're you holding up there, Gilda?" I radioed her.

"This is the ultimate toy, I feel we're gonna need more machines and more workers," Gilda radioed back, and she had a point. More griffons are moving into the surrounding areas of Equestria looking for work. There was good money to be made in the mining and construction industry. Only two days in, and we were working on a very big project.

With our first day in the books, we knew there was more to be done. Cantorlot was not built in a day, and neither will this big project. I listened to Gilda, and looked on the internet market for machines. These things take time, and I had to make do what I have right now. Weeks went by, and the start of the building foundation was beginning.

My arsenal of machines still has to grow. Our two Northwest 100DHs have permanent places in the inventory and on the construction site. To Gilda and Greta, they're named 'Ma Deuce' and 'Kaiser'. I enjoy seeing these machines getting back to work again. Both of these machines prove to still have the muscle needed for working in the big time.

There was more rock and dirt to carry off. My last truck before the 'lunch' horn sounded was a Peterbilt with a dump end trailer. From there and over a cup of lobster chowder and half a chicken-pesto sandwich, I made a list of machines to purchase later one seeing all the machines on the site, "Hey, what're you up to, Hilde?" asked Greta curiously.

"Just making a list of machines we will need for future jobs," I replied, to me Gilda and Greta are two of my best friends. They take pride in doing the best they can. I gave them a chance to work when nopony else would. I also feel good that the local Holiday Inn and Suites offered a workers discount for us or else we would be paying full price.

"For now, we will have to work with what we've got," I explained to Greta. She nodded in understanding. These two griffons are more than just workers. We share a sisterly relationship. It goes the same with our truck, and our machines. I would never trade these excavators for any more modern ones. I put a lot effort to make them run again.

My list included items like bulldozers, front end and crawler loaders, a 50 ton crane with a lifting, clamshell, and dragline unit, and a front face shovel. There were more that I may need, but those machines will have to do. The Golden Eagle Construction and Mining Company was here to stay. Rivet and Jackhammer seemed to approve of us as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **'Dirty Birds'**

 **Chapter 3: Hires and Wires**

I have always loved giant construction machines since I was a hatchling. It was my love for these big machines that got me through college, and made me want to start this company. Today, I bought a Caterpillar 245 hydraulic excavator, but this one has the cab with the three angled side windows instead of the single window, a lovely machine.

I often purchase my equipment at auctions so I can fix them up, and make them run like new again. Speaking of new, I also got a new hand to work on the building site. It was Gabriella or 'Gabby'. It seems she wanted to earn extra outside of being a mail delivery griffon. With her round cheeks and curious eyes, she looks like a good student.

She is the do-it-all type of griffon, and gives service with a smile, "Good to see you, Gabby," I said giving her a hug, and nuzzling her beak,

"Is this the machine I'm gonna be working on?" Gabby asked seeing the new arrival on the construction site. I nodded to her to tell she is right,

"Oui," I said, and within no time she was working it like a professional. Gabby truly is a fast learner. I also purchased another Peterbilt 379EXHD dump truck to help haul the debris. I put the new dump truck through it's paces. The bucket on the 245 can hold almost a ton of rock and dirt with every scoop. We were digging out the foundation today.

This was our first building project. A new hospital is being built here. It may look like we are digging a giant hole in the ground, but we need every machine to help with the work. Excavators dig out the hole, dump trucks haul the rock and dirt away, and bulldozers make sure that the ground is nice and level for the other phases of construction.

It is hard work, the bulldozers actually push the dirt up to make a working area for the excavators, Hours passed like clockwork, "Gabby, let's call it in for lunch,"

"It's noon already? I guess time really does fly when you're having fun," said Gabby joining Gilda, Greta, and I at the local diner,

"It feels great that we are building a hospital, I've always wanted to work with machines since I was a hatchling, and here I am! I'm just as excited any griffon has ever been about anything, I'm so excited I could just EXPLODE!" Gabby said with the utmost enthusiasm. Even if everybirdy in the diner is looking at us, Gabby is fun to have around.

Gilda held Gabby's beak closed, but her excitement can not be contained, "If you're gonna blow up please do it outside," Gilda groaned, "I swear Gabby ate a megaphone as a hatchling," Greta giggled at her joke. After lunch and a couple hours of rest, it was back into the machines and back to work. We have to get this hospital built on schedule.

I ruffled her top feathers, and went into the cab of 'Kaiser', "Let's do this ladies, we need the cellar to be done by next week" I reminded them,

"Got it, we can't be cutting corners on this job," said Greta via radio from one of the dump trucks,

The thing is we are all college-educated griffons. When we got our degrees, we have to go back to school to learn how to operate machinery. You name the machine on a construction site, and we can tell you we've taken classes on how to operate them from bulldozers to the front end loaders and the hydraulic excavators which are my favorite.

I have known Gabby since she was a hatchling. I was a little older at the time, and going through my training to become the next head of the House of Faucon. We even went to school together. She was a little bit rusty at first when she started to learn how to work with construction equipment, but that's something that comes with being a student.

Now she can work a machine like playing a piano, with some slipups, "Gabby! Lower your bucket more, every griffon in Griffonstone could've heard that!" scolded Gilda.

"Opps...Sorry!" she called back to apologize to her, safety is the number one concern on a construction site. That's why everypony and everybirdy wears a hardhat.

"Don't worry about it, Gabby, just learn from your mistakes, and get the job done, that is all that matters," I said to cheer her up, a few days later we had finished the hole that will be the cellar and the beginning of the foundation for the building. It was perfectly square as it is to be intended. We finished a big part of the job, but we're not done.

"Digging a hole! Digging a hole! And playing in the dirt!" Gabby cheered, I ruffled her top feathers with a smile. Gabby once questioned me on why I could get a cutie mark and she couldn't. We hit a rough time in our friendship since I am half-pony, I earned my cutie mark. Gabby and I patched things up when she became a Cutie Mark Crusader.

"These big girls may not be able to fit in there now, I think we need to go back to the auction block," said Greta,

"I will purchase a few more of those 245 excavators, I love those windows on the cab, I'm thinking we need some smaller machines for the next job," I explained,

A month later, I had purchased two Caterpillar 245 excavators with the same cab design as the one Gabby operates. All our machines get the custom paint treatment after we fixed up the engines and the hydraulics. After the machines got their orange and black paintwork done and the logo painted on the boom, Gabby gave them their new names.

Thanks to Gabby, our new excavators are named 'Kitten', 'Scoop', and 'Princess'. I could not help but laugh. Still, we will keep the names. These griffons are my family.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **'Dirty Birds'**

 **Chapter 4: Fifty-Fifty, Share Alike**

When you work in this kind of business, you cannot say that others work under you. In this business, you work together and share the same load as everybirdy else. If something like one of the machines breaks down, we all work together to try and fix it. I am happy that I am helping griffons get back on their talons and re-earn their wings.

I cannot and will not let any of these griffons go. One reason is that we are a small workforce, and we need all the help we can get with the ladies we work with. The other is that griffons like Gilda, Greta, and Gabby are all my friends and I will stand by them. With the fair pay I give them, Gilda has a new house for her and her housemate Greta.

I posted openings for drivers and excavator operators online. I am surprised how fast they got answered, "We all want to work for you," said a griffon coming to the Baltimare office in the morning, "Griffonstone has gone to pot, and we need work," I nodded in understanding, and shook their talons, "I'm Galena, this is Irma and that's Giselle,"

"Now, one thing I must make very clear, you do not work for me, you work with me," I said to them, "If you all have your resumes, I will take them and look over them, you will all hear back from me within three business days," I can see the looks of excitement in this lot, "Oh! While you are at it, please bring your hardhats, you will need them,"

"Are you really getting new griffons to work with us, I'm so EXCITED!" Gabby cheered, and doing a few midair loops,

"I still need to look over their resumes first, and get back to them," I said back to Gabby, it is rather difficult to contain a griffon that looks so happy. I am always fair to the griffons I work with. I am surprised they have never asked me for extended vacations, and they seem happy to get time off for the holidays so they can be with their families.

I went to the office, and looked over the resumes. Irma and Galena both have commercial drivers licenses, and with their willingness to work I think they might make capable drivers for the dump trucks. Giselle just finished school just like Gabby, and she needs to learn to get her talons wet. Gabby has her moments when she is on the job.

The Caterpillar 245s Kitten, Princess, and Scoop were getting the spa treatment as their rollers were oiled, and their swing drives were being tested. The boom and stick were also getting stretched to shake out the rust, and make sure the bucket mechanism is working. I like giving these machines a new life instead of seeing them getting scrapped.

"Alright Kaiser...Allons'y," I said getting into the cab of the Northwest 100DH, I prefer the Ma Deuce, his 'sister', but the big guy needs love. The squeak of the wide tracks is music to my ears. My shop and office is built on the site of the old Baltimare Gravel Pit for a reason. That way these machines can be worked with, and checked for problems.

"How's Kaiser running?" called out Greta amid the rumbling engine and the diesel smoke. Kaiser took a big scoop of gravel, and moved it to another pile.

"I think he feels thirty years younger," I said, turning off the engine and exiting the cab, "the tracks are running well, the stick and boom are running smoothly, they will need to for the housing project in the Griffon Kingdom," I said to Greta, tapping Kaiser on the tracks for a job well done. A few days later, I called in Galena, Irma, and Giselle.

Gilda and I were replacing a roller on Ma Deuce's tracks when the three griffons arrived at our shop. I was very happy to see them arrive on time, "Well, I have looked over your resumes, and I have some good news," I said wiping off my oily talons with a rag, "you are all hired," they gave each other a group hug in celebration of getting a job.

Gabby showed them to the machines, "We do a lot of digging around here," said Gabby leading them to the gravel pit and the storage lot, "these ladies here do the digging this is Ma Deuce, Kaiser, Kitten, Scoop and Princess...we named them," she explained to the chuckling griffons, "the thing is you all have to treat these machines like family,"

"Gabby's right, they have feelings too, you know?" said Gilda, and showed Irma and Galena to the dump trucks, two Peterbilt 379 extended hoods and a Kenworth W900L, "these are our trucks, they don't have names yet, but I'll leave that up to you ladies, creativity is always a great thing to have around here, you ladies know what I'm saying?"

They nodded, "Let's do this," said Galena, getting into the cab of the Kenworth for the first time

I climbed up into the cab of Ma Deuce, and took her to the gravel pit, "Now Galena, Irma, I need you both to listen here, this is a teamwork exercise, I am going to use Ma Deuce here to fill your trucks, and I need you to dump the loads on the other side of the quarry," I radioed to them from the cab while moving the lever for the swing drive

"Roger," said Irma via the CB radio in the cab in her truck. The exercise was a success as I filled the dump boxes full of gravel several times, and they dumped it to the assigned area. They have proven that they can follow instructions. I even let Giselle handle Princess, and the trio seem to work well as a team. The team concept is key here.

I approved not only of them, but their work ethic, "Good job, ladies, now we have a housing project coming up, be prepared ladies and I will see you tomorrow morning,"


	5. Chapter 5

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **'Dirty Birds'**

 **Chapter 5: Orange and Black**

It is not difficult to spot our machines out on a work site. The stick and boom are painted black, and the machine bodies are painted with a nice shade of orange and white. Excavating is what we do best at the site. That morning, I took Galena, Irma, and Giselle to the auction block where we got some more machines to restore and put to work.

We had purchased two more Northwest 100DH excavators today. These would be the replacements in case any of the others break down or have any problems. Within a few months, the machines were back into working order. Purchasing these machines takes a lot out of my bank account, but the success at the sites put the bits where they are needed.

To all those out there, there are a few things to keep in mind. As cool as construction equipment can be, construction equipment can be very dangerous. So be smart, and be safe. Never go to a construction site with a stranger, and never play near one. You can only go to a site if your parents go with you, and the site pony or griffon says it's okay.

The new excavators, now named 'Cleo' and 'Foxy', were rolled out by Gilda and Greta out to the lot, "You know, I think our Cats need a rest," said Gabby,

"You want to take them out to our next work site?" I asked, Gabby she nodded 'yes',

"Sure, I think these ladies need to shake the rust out of their tracks," said Gabby, and I ruffled her top feathers, "hey stop that," she giggled

"It's kind of hard not to," I admitted, and touched and petted her cheek. Gabby is a valuable member of the team. Her cheerfulness can even make us laugh on a rainy day, "but, in any case, you're right, Gabby, let's put these ladies through their paces, we're going to be working on a new site soon, there's new water pipeline being laid down,"

"WhooHoo! Going to work! Going to work!" Gabby cheered, Gabby may not have a cutie mark, but she is earning good friends and working in a career that she seems to love. Gabby still works as a mail-delivery griffon. The fact she can work two jobs at once is impressive. I maintain my business with the utmost fairness as well as being a countess.

I am the first one to arrive at the machine shop in the morning, and I am the last one to leave in the evening. Oddly enough, I am starting to think that our machines have spirits. These machines have dug through a lot of rock and dirt in their time, and now they get to relive them again. If the machines have souls, I think they are very thankful.

One evening as I was locking up for the night, it seemed my suspicions were true, "Thank you," said a voice, I tilted my head and went toward the voice,

"Hello?" I said confused, wondering where the voice came from,

"Over here," said the voice, I looked behind me and saw it was Ma Deuce, "we all want to say thank you and your crew, from all of us, for giving us a second chance,"

I fell back on my butt as I was startled hearing an excavator talk, "Don't worry, Big Girl, we ain't gonna eat you," said Foxy, one of the two newly restored Northwest 100DH excavators, "but Big Ma is right, you're giving us the second chance we need, back in our time, we loved digging and helping people out, ya dig?" she asked, I nodded to her.

"The problem is when we get old or technology changes, we lose our usefulness," said Kaiser the Northwest 100-DH in a German accent, "it really is heartbreaking to see a big and strong machine like me get thrown away or sold for scrap, but when we met you and your friends, you fixed us and gave us new life, and we thank you by working hard,"

I got up, and dusted myself off. Ma Deuce nudged me playfully in the butt with her bucket. I felt I had some words to say though I couldn't believe this was happening. I was surrounded by machines moving by themselves, and talking to me, "I am happy that my friends and I are making you all happy as well, it is like I'm reliving my childhood,"

"Are you going to tell your friends about us?" asked Cleo, "I'm thinking with all the magic around here, talking machines should be no surprise,"

"I can dig that," said Scoop, putting in his two bits, "though I hope none of them have a heart attack, that would be bad for business,"

"It is up to them though, if you ask me, I think they would enjoy their work more seeing that we machines have a personality too, you know," said Princess,

"You've worked hard today, Billie, you need some shuteye, don't want you taking a nap in our cabs," said Kitten, I love all of them the same. I locked the fence to the lot, and went on my way home for the night. It was such a surreal experience though. I will tell the crew to stay back tomorrow night, and let them really get to know these machines.

I had my questions. I wonder if this kind of thing only happens at night? What will the crew think when they see that our machines can talk, and move on their own? Princess is right. It's up them to have their opinions. I met hardworking stallions like Rivet and Jackhammer. Yet some bully me and my friends, calling our great machines 'Dinosaurs'.

The next day, I came to the shop in Baltimare with a greater appreciation for our machines than I already had, "Let's go to work," I said touching Ma Deuce's bucket,


	6. Chapter 6

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **'Dirty Birds'**

 **Chapter 6: On the Job**

Digging is one part of the job we have to do on the work site. I knew I had to expand into other machines. When building structures or creating roads, you need to make the ground flat and even for the other machines to their jobs. Thus, I gave Gilda and Greta a check to go to a local dealer and got us our first bulldozers and track loaders.

These machines are a must on any work site. Bulldozers and track loaders can do the work of hundreds of ponies and griffons with shovels in a lot less time. The ladies were happy to see them arrive in the shop on the gooseneck trailer. We had to make two trips to the dealer since he advertised a two for four deal on his dozers and loaders.

We paid for the two machines, and got four. It is a good deal, and even in their broken down state I knew in my heart we can make them relive their days again. Gilda and Greta had purchased two Caterpillar 973D crawler loaders, and two Liebherr PR734XL bulldozers, "When the dealer said they need some TLC, they weren't kidding," said Gilda,

Right as Gilda commented, a vent cover fell off one of the loaders, "You HAD to say that," said Greta,

"Well, c'mon girls, we can handle this," said Gabby with a fist-pump of confidence, "we can do this!"

"Let's go to work," I said with a nod, and we gathered our tools to restore the new arrivals. Days turned into weeks. In less than a month these four machines were ready to dawn our colors. The bucket, tracks, and the cab are painted black, and the rest of the body are painted orange. Thanks to Giselle, our dozers are named 'Garnet' and 'Gina'.

Irma christened our two track loaders with the names 'Jaws' and 'Gunther'. Track loaders are versatile machines on a construction site. They can do grading as well as carry overburden in their buckets to the waiting dump trucks. Our track loaders and bulldozers also have talon-shaped blades behind the tracks called 'shanks' to loosen the ground.

They got their tracks dirty once again at a building site in Griffonstone where a new school was being built. Greta and Gilda were handling 'Jaws' and 'Gina'. Gabby and Giselle were at the controls of 'Gunther' and 'Garnet'. I was handling 'Foxy' one of the new Northwest excavators. Gilda gave me a wave as she passed by me in the new dozer.

"How's she doing?" I asked from the radio in the cab as I swung the excavator around to take another scoop of rock and dirt for a Mack Super-Liner dump truck,

"Smooth as pâté," said Gilda, grading the ground and pushing rock and dirt up to the mound I was on, "speaking of that, it's almost lunchtime"

"I know, I'm going to fill this truck first, then we can eat," I replied back, and got a talons-up and smile from Gilda, it feels great that our company is doing it's part to help the community. I ask myself sometimes that since I am a hippogriff does that make me a fore-mare or fore-griffon when I am overseeing, and managing a part of the work site?

Once the truck was filled, I gave the load a light tap to let the driver know that his dump-box is now full. He waved me off, and went to take his load where it can be dumped safely. On the other talon, the dirt in this area is rich in nutrients. Because of this, the rocks are separated from the soil, and the soil is sold to be used for orchards and farms.

There was a food truck on the site selling poutine, a real workers lunchtime meal. I took mine with smoked sausage, mushroom, and bacon while the crew had their choices for toppings with cheese curds and gravy, "It's good to be back at work," said Irma, "I've looked at the plans the builders have for this school, and we are all doing our part,"

"True that, when I became friends with Rainbow Dash again, I wanted to do something to pay back the ponies for all the things I did," said Gilda,

Gabby put a wing around Gilda's shoulder with her cheerful smile, "Don't worry, you're doing a great job," she said, "I think we all are, it's a shame Galena is sick today"

"She told me over the phone this morning that she wasn't feeling well, so I wished her all the best to get well soon," I said taking a bite of my lunch. To me, one of the keys to having a good relationship with others is communication. If there is something wrong or there is a change in plans, you have to tell the others otherwise things can go wrong.

Suddenly my phone buzzed. I looked to see it was Galena, "Hi Galena, how are you?" I asked, "Oh? you're feeling better? That's good, oui, oui, you can come by the site we're at the building site in Griffonstone, and could you please come with one of the dump trucks? You will? Alright, I will see you here," an hour later, Galena arrived in the Peterbilt

"I'm not backing out on you hens," said Galena blowing her beak, I nodded with a smile. Galena tipped her hardhat to me, and got into the truck. I did her the honor of being the first truck in line to be filled by my bucket for the afternoon. It looks like she took the Peterbilt dump truck to the truck wash before coming here. That's very kind of her.

The end of the day soon arrived, and we got the ground nice and flat for the builders. When we arrived at the shop, I had an idea, "Ladies, I want to show you something,"


	7. Chapter 7

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **'Dirty Birds'**

 **Chapter 7: Christened in Coal**

The mining industry is big business in the mountainous areas of the Northern Griffon Kingdom, and Northeastern Equestria. Machines dig to get to the precious resources and minerals needed for everyday life in the towns, cities, and villages. I realized that I needed more machines that can handle working in the open pit mines of the north.

Gabby and Gilda were the first to make it to the shop today. Irma, Galena, Giselle, and Greta also came in moments after them. I asked Gabby to give me conformation on the purchase of some off-road dump trucks, and thanks to Gabby we have two Aveling Barford RD40s. I trust everybirdy in our crew equally when it comes to this business.

"I don't know whether to call this dumb luck or good luck," said Gilda showing a printout advertisement, I was curious though,

"What do you mean? Were you able to find something?" I asked, Gilda nodded with a smile back to me. This has to be something good,

"Well, the auctioneers that we buy from have two Northwest 190D High Front Shovels that were never delivered and never used, they're mint condition, Bubble Flanks," said Gilda, with a light teasing slap to my rear. I don't mind. As a matter of fact, I like and welcome Gilda's teasing, "they're hoping that you'd be interested in purchasing them,"

"As you would say, damn straight," I replied, Gilda fist-pumped while Gabby's eyes lit up like fireworks, and gave me a hug and nuzzled my cheek with hers, "alright, down Gabby, down," I said, and petted the top of her head. Within different times of the day, the parts all came from tracks, chain drives, swing drives, cables, sticks, and booms.

It was like a giant puzzle, and every piece went into their proper place. They looked so beautiful and majestic, "Ladies, I want to show you all something," I said to them,

I led them out of the shop that night, and the machines gathered around in a half-circle on their own as they welcomed the two new front shovels, "Bonsoir,"

"And a good evening to you too, Boss," said Jaws, one of our track loaders, their eyes lit up with amazement seeing the machines they work with and take care of so well coming alive before their eyes. Galena even fainted, "oh bolts...," the crew were slow to approach them, "oh come on now, my name maybe Jaws, but I ain't gonna bite you,"

"T-t-talking, you...you-you-you guys can t-t-t-talk?" Greta stammered,

"There's magic in us machines, you just gotta know how to capture it," said one of the new Northwest 190Ds. Gabby came up to her to touch the bucket, and was scooped up in her bucket. It warms my heart to see our crew laughing and having such a great evening. The front shovel lowered her boom, and opened the bucket to let Gabby slide out.

"We're all family here, and honestly we wouldn't want anyone else in our cabs," said Ma Deuce, "so...I'm Ma Deuce, y'all can call me Big Ma,"

"I am Kaiser, it is good to see more of my family," said Kaiser the Northwest 100DH, the two front shovels nodded with smiling buckets.

"I'm Kitten," said the Caterpillar 245

"I'm Scoop," said the only other male hydraulic excavator,

"And I'm Princess," said the third in the Caterpillar Trio,

"I'm Cleo, and this is my sister Foxy," said one of the new Northwest 100DHs, the heavy excavator of choice for this company,

"Everyone likes a party so we're throwing one for you," said Foxy, "it's good to meet all y'all,"

"I'm Garnet, and this is Gina," said one of the dozers, Gina raised her pusher blade up and down to say 'hello'

"I'm Jaws, and this is my brother Gunther," said one of the two track loaders,

"I'm Kendra" said the Kenworth W900L, "and I might be needing a tune-up soon, just an FYI,"

"And I'm Penny," said one of the Peterbilt 379EXHD dump trucks, "and this is Patricia,"

"Hey, give us a call and we'll haul it all," said her sister Peterbilt,

Our Aveling-Barford RD40s came up to us, "We're ready for action, I'm Holly," said one of the off-road dump trucks in a British accent,

"And I'm Helena," said her sister, "it's splendid that you purchased of the two shovels, they need to work their buckets if you know what I mean,"

"Oh? It's our turn?" said one of the Northwest 190Ds, the machines all nodded to her, "I'm Blossom,"

"And I'm Belladonna, you all can call me 'Belle'," said the final member of the family, "so what'd ya gals think?"

Gilda spoke first, "Well, it says a lot about how well you all work with us, we did everything we could to make you into the machines you were all destined to be, now that we've seen what you guys are like...I think coming to work just got a lot more fun," Gilda said, and gave a hug to Kaiser's bucket, "I enjoy working with you most Big Boy,"

"It's always a pleasure to work with you, Gilda," said Kaiser thankfully,

It was a big night of music, fun, and getting to know our machines on a personal level. There are many big projects waiting along the horizon, and our biggest project was in the works. Blossom, Belladonna, Holly, and Helena came right on time. We need to see if they can work together, "Holly, Helena, we need to bring you to the mine tomorrow"

"We need to see if you can work with the Front Shovel Sisters," I said to them, Blossom and Belladonna nodded in agreement, this is was what we call a 'Scoop and Haul' exercise. It is meant to see if our machines still have it in them. We took them to an old mine in the mountains of the Griffon Kingdom, "Alright ladies, let's see what you got,"


	8. Chapter 8

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **'Dirty Birds'**

 **Chapter 8: True Grit Griffons**

Today we were putting Blossom and Belladonna through their paces with Holly and Helena going through a test-run too. Blossom and Belladonna have a lot of muscle to get through the tough overburden of rock and dirt. It is like watching a dance seeing a mighty power shovel crowd, hoist and swing before dumping it's bucket into a dump truck.

There's quality in our work, and in our talons. While we were testing out our restored equipment, a messenger pony came to us from Cantorlot, "Countess Hilde De Buillon?" asked the messenger pony, I nodded to him to tell him that was me, "you've been summoned by her majesty Princess Celestia and Luna, be in Cantorlot tomorrow at 9am,"

Belladonna and Blossom leaned their buckets down to get a look at the message, "Hmm...the Two Princesses Canal, sounds like something big," said Blossom,

"We best not pass up an opportunity like this, if I do say so myself," said Holly, one of our new off-road dump trucks,

"I second that," said Helena, adding her two bits and ready to take on the big task,

"Our ancestors were called Steam Shovels, and they would be proud to know we are taking on a project like this," said Belladonna, ready for the challenge ahead,

Gabby, Greta, and Gilda were with me at the mine helping me test out the new machines, "I've heard about this project," said Greta, "it began about twenty years ago, the ponies were trying to build a canal to link the Griffon Kingdom to Equestria, but the project was stopped due to the number of accidents and the rough terrain," she explained

"Hmm...It says to bring your best workers, that means we're all going," said Gilda, when I first met her, she came off as brash, overconfident and a bully. But when you get to know her, she's hardworking, lovable and a friend to the others in our crew. She looked up at our high front shovels, "Hey, Blossom, Belle, we're gonna work those buckets,"

"No mountain is too high, no valley is too low," said Blossom,

"But when that work whistle sounds, you gotta go, you gotta go," said Belladonna, they truly are sisters and a joy to have among the other machines in our family,

The next morning, our crew gathered at the work shop in Baltimare and we flew to Cantorlot to meet Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, "Thank you for coming,"

"It's our pleasure, Your Majesty," I replied as we all bowed before her, "so you want to restart up the Two Princesses Canal project?" I asked Princess Celestia,

"Exactly, the project has been on hiatus for so long that many ponies know the failure that the first attempt was, now we need all the help we can get, and that is why I have brought you here today, representatives of the best construction and excavating firms, we need the best of the best to see to this project," Princess Celestia asked of all of us,

"Well you're in luck, Your Majesty, we're the best of the best," said Gilda happily, the princess smiled to her words. I patted Gilda on the shoulder. I expected a few ponies would have something to say to that. Griffons and hippogriffs have been victims of some mean stereotypes, but I feel taking up this big project would prove them all wrong.

"We need for you and your crew to stay in Cantorlot while we go over the building plans, as you may know the previous plan didn't fair so well," said Princess Luna,

"We can do that, honestly I've never been to Cantorlot before, oh I've heard so many great things about it," said Gabby, being ever the enthusiastic one,

"The thing is we have no set 'Boss' as some would say, we all do our part, and we favor no one else over another," I stated to the Princesses.

"I think we have seen all we need to see, judging on their crew mentality, but this is a great task, you may need others to help you see it done," stated Princess Luna,

I nodded in understanding to Princess Luna, "Now then, we need to see the equipment that will be used in said endeavor, it will take more than a few ponies and griffons with picks and shovels to see to the completion of this canal," Princess Luna asked of us, "this is the biggest building project in the history of Equestria and the Griffon Kingdom,"

"You can count on us, Your Majesty, we will never back down from a challenge," said Gabby brightly, if you want to hear the voice of our crew and our reputation it is Gabby. We welcomed the princesses to our workshop in Baltimare. I counted on Galena, Irma and Giselle to have the machines ready for the princesses. They did not let me down.

"Good work ladies," I said to Irma, Galena and Giselle giving them hugs for the occasion of coming back to the shop, and a job well done to them.

"Hey if we've got princesses coming, we'll make the girls queens, and the guys kings," said Galena, proud of the work they did, polishing and cleaning up the machines.

"All we have to do now is wait for the princesses to draw up the plans for the canal they are planning," said Greta,

"Impressive," said Princess Celestia, "most impressive, I like what you have done for these machines, most wouldn't give them a second chance," we even let the princesses work have their pictures taken in the cabs of the big machines they liked the best. Princess Luna got her picture taken wearing a hardhat, and sitting in the cab of Belladonna.

Princess Luna is right. We will need others to help in the construction effort. There's another construction and mining firm in Griffonstone, the Iron Talon Earthworks. Their boss is a griffon around my age named Garrett. He is a good tercel, and treats his crew like brothers. He just purchased two Lima 1850 cable shovels. We may need his help.


	9. Chapter 9

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **'Dirty Birds'**

 **Chapter 9: Down the Line**

We stayed in the palace for a few days while the Princesses worked with their planners and architects over the design of the canal. I looked over the plans, and studied them. The princesses promised us all 50 acres of land to every one that worked on the canal. We were starting our work where the ponies left off, and we were all up to it.

We moved our machines from the shop to the work site. Every machine was needed. It took three days to get all our machines from the machine shop to the site, and an extra day to get our machines built and ready to work. They were still tools, and a rail system from the previous attempt to tame the Northern Mountains and the River Guto.

"Good to see you, Billie," said Garrett, I shook his talon and greeted him with a smile. He introduced his shovels to our machines, "This is Laura and Lana,"

"And this is Blossom and Belladonna," I replied, introducing our Northwest 190D High Front Shovels to Laura and Lana. The two shovels smiled at each other, two shovels to two others. He had two Northwest 100DH excavators. Those excavators are very popular now. He also has two Case 1850K bulldozers, and two Cat 973D loaders just like me.

"You've got the goods, Billie, let's do this," said Garrett giving me a light tap on the hardhat. Our crews got to work from the first shovels digging into the mountain, and the project was underway in the Northern Mountains. We used the railcars, and our trucks to haul the overburden away. A project of this magnitude will take years to complete.

I was in the cab of Ma Deuce, and I can feel her joy with every scoop of earth she took and dumped into where it needs to go, "This feels great," said Big Ma

"It makes me happy that you're happy, Big Ma," I said to her, tapping the load to let Holly know she can move out. Other crews were brought in as well. Our bulldozers Garnet and Gina leveled the ground outside of the main work area so facilities for the workers can be built. Homes, hospitals and even dining areas built for our basic needs.

It seems that the first months of the work will involve flying back and forth from our homes to the site. Griffonstone wasn't built in a day, and neither will the workers village. Our machines worked in harmony with those owned by the Iron Talon Earthworks. Many ponies think hippogriffs and griffons are inferior to ponies. You keep thinking that.

I learned the two other Northwest 100DH excavators are named Nellie and Nola. Garrett's crew named their bulldozers Carlton and Clara. There seems to be no quarrels between our machines and the others or from our two crews. One thing is certain. We have a job to do, and this canal will be the link that brings our two kingdoms together.

Engines growled. Dust, rock, and dirt flew everywhere. There is a low rumble in the distance where the blasting was taking place, "Lunch!" called out Greta,

Our work day starts at 6:00 in the morning. We get our first break at noon, and then we work the evening shift until 6:00 in the evening. Lunch was a simple soup of pulled roasted chicken, chicken broth and rice. A nice warm meal is needed when working in the mountains, "I hear the plan calls for a rerouting of the River Guto," said Garrett.

"True, Celestia and Luna are counting on an artificial lake to be made in the process," said Irma, sitting on Blossom's catwalk and taking a spoonful of soup and rice. We also agreed to share our machines between our crews. Garrett is giving me permission to use his Lima 1850 Lana for the evening shift, and I will let him use Ma Deuce in return.

When lunch was over, I got into Lana's cab. I was ready to take on a new machine, "Alright, allons'y Lana," I said starting up the ignition. This cable shovel has some power.

I feel like the Iron Talon Earthworks has followed our example. This is an old cable shovel, but it looks and runs like new. Garrett must really care about his machines. Lana seemed to approve of me at her controls. I will admit Garrett is good-looking. His beak is just the right size, and he has a body of chiseled muscle in shades of black and tan.

He is a hardworking, and he put his heart and soul into making sure these machines can run again. Our crew did the same for everyone of our machines. His muscle reflects his work ethic. Lana giggled emptying her bucket into Helena to top off another full dump truck, "He likes you," said Lana, I think our crew is used to talking machines now.

"I know he does, Lana," I replied, moving the swing drive to another spot for another scoop of earth, rock and soil, "I'm just not sure if he's 'the one' or not," I added,

"Give it time, Billie, talk to him, and get to know him, but don't go up to him, you let him come to you when the time comes," Lana said, I can't believe I am getting social tips from a talking cable shovel. I must be going nuts. Yet the magic in these machines is real, and the fact that they are talking and have their own personalities is also real.

Lana is right though, I will wait on Garrett to build himself up before he faces me. When the day was done, I tapped Lana on the bucket, "Job well done, Lana," I said to the cable shovel and let her rest for the night. This canal is far from complete. Everyday we inch toward completion. We maybe working at a snail's pace, but we will get it done.


	10. Chapter 10

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **'Dirty Birds'**

 **Chapter 10: Gasoline (Enter the Haggis)**

Trucks and trains were hauling away the rock and dirt from the site to places where they can be safely dumped. Excavators carve into the mountains with every bucket full of earth. We dig, we blast away, and keep on moving forward. Garrett and I have sent the plans to other companies whom might be willing to bring their machines to the site.

Machines were not the only things coming in to the work site. Soon nurses, doctors, cooks, and even teachers were coming to the site to help out. Many of the workers here have children of their own, and want to stay close to their families while they work. The work hours are long, but the rewards and the big payoff in the end are well-deserved.

The Tier 4 locomotives are pulling out trains filled with overburden from the site. The locomotives, which the workers call 'Mules', are the main supply line for the workers as well. They haul out the earth being dug out, and haul the supplies needed from building supplies to medicine and food. Anything that was needed on the site was brought in.

The Golden Eagle Excavation and Mining Company and the Iron talon Earthworks were the only companies whom took up the job of building the canal. We maybe short on machines, but we have the heart. We will have to make do with what we've got, and our crews don't seem to mind. Every machine in our inventory was now at the work site.

"Whew, these mountains seem to be endless," said Gabby, looking at the little progress we made on the first day. Gabby is right though. We still have a long way to go,

"Gabby, not even all the magic in Equestria can make this project go faster, we just have to keep working at it," I said to her, "lion's strength, and winged eagle's might,"

Every machine we brought in had a job to do. Cleo and Foxy worked with our Caterpillar 245s Kitten, Scoop, and Princess playing a game they call 'Pass the Bucket' with a gravel. The rock and dirt from the lower part is brought to the high part by the Insleys. Then the trio takes up that dirt, and dumps it into the waiting dump trucks.

Our Northwest 100DHs, and our Caterpillar 245s have the important job of taking the overburden to dump trucks like Holly and Helena whom find a safe place to dump it. The rock and dirt go through a rock crusher where the rock will be used in the concrete and the nutrient-rich soil will be sent to the farms in villages like Appleloosa and Ponyville.

The lunch break came when the whistle blew. One of newly arrived cooks made us tacos, "Have you heard from any of the other companies?" I asked taking a bite of braised beef, beans, guacamole, shredded lettuce and sour cream in a tortilla. Garrett shook his head 'no' as he sat next to me to enjoy his lunch. The food is good on the work site.

He sighed, "I hate to say this, but no, it looks like we're on our own," Garrett said, and looked out at the mountain ahead, "first we gotta get through the mountains, reroute the river, and form the lake before we start putting in the locks, we gotta a ways to go," Garrett said, "we're moving at a slow pace, but we're keeping up with the schedule,"

"Kudos to the cook though, when you get food like this, it makes you work harder, and work better," said Giselle, enjoying her lunch with Irma and Greta

"A wise one once said that an army marches on it's stomach," said Greta, "you're right though, the better the food is, the harder you have to work for it,"

With lunch over, it was back to work. So far we've had no accidents, but a few close calls. Thank Celestia for reflexes, and wings. The problem was when the ponies started building the canal twenty years ago, it was mostly earth ponies and minotaurs that took up the jobs and wages. This led to a lot of accidents and deaths during construction.

Ma Deuce, Kaiser, Blossom and Belladonna work with the Lima 1850 Cable Shovels Laura and Lana, and the two Northwest 100DH excavators Nellie and Nola in filling the trains full of railcars with debris from the blasting area. A train comes by once every minute to the site to haul the stone to the quarries to be made into building materials.

"Hilde, I need for you to get Ma Deuce to the other side of the tracks, there are some areas that need digging," Garrett instructed from his two-way radio in the cab of Laura. My Northwest 100DH and I crossed the special train crossing, and went to the new digging site. Ma Deuce and I helped out Gilda and Blossom in filling up the line of railcars.

With the end of the shift, we decided to have a dance party with the workmen of the Iron Talon Earthworks, "Let's go, boys!" cheered Gilda,

 **Outside around the side**  
 **Form a circle forward I'm an**  
 **Outsider on the side**  
 **Formerly a farm-boy**  
 **Inside I'm on the side**  
 **I'm divided undecided**  
 **Back then around again**  
 **Second time's a charm boy**

 **upside mortified**  
 **Rubber-necking bottle-necking**  
 **Smoke-stacks cigarettes**  
 **Polish on the details**  
 **I try to stay inside**  
 **Eyes and ears and curtains closing**  
 **They lie on their sides**  
 **Casualties of retail**

 **back then the earth was green**  
 **Dirt was black and the air/water was clean**  
 **And then upon the scene**  
 **Cars and trucks and gasoline**  
 **Inside I'm petrified**  
 **I don't want to hide/watch it anymore**

 **black or white/left or right or in between**  
 **I'm never really sure which way I lean**  
 **Hey mister what does it mean he said**  
 **Cars and trucks need gasoline.**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **'Dirty Birds'**

 **Chapter 11: Grit, Sweat, and Love (The Brothers Bright)**

A month passed since the project began, and we have had a few breakdowns along the way. It was nothing we could not fix with tools, and a little elbow grease. It did not sit well with some ponies. The old stallions that worked on the canal before us have said we are inferior to every species in Equestria. Those old ponies call us 'Valley Vultures'.

The name comes from the fact we picked up the scraps they left behind. We did not let the name calling bother us. We just kept working. When the wire on a cable shove snaps, we replace it with a new wire. When a track bearing is worn or a bearing is loose on a swing drive, we replace them and get them back to work. We will never give up.

We sweat and bleed, and we all work from dawn until dusk. Gabby injured her talon when a rock fell on it. She looked at me and smiled, "Just bandage it up, and I'll be fine," she said to the doctor, and winked to me with a smile as the doctor in the worker village did his work. Even with bandaged up talon, she kept working at the front shovel.

"Are you sure?" I asked out of concern for my best friend, she nodded with a smile and went to work. With her kind heart came great discipline.

Day in and day out, we work. We get two meals a day, and treat our machines as we treat ourselves. We got a new hire to come help with the work, it was a young griffon with pigtails, oval wire-frame glasses, and a shade of sky blue to go with her yellow beak. She is also as big as Gabby, "I heard you needed help on the canal, I'm Gretchen,"

"Good to have you onboard," I said shaking her talon, and looking over her resume, "I think Foxy will be a good fit for you, I need you to be here on time next time around,"

Gretchen got to work with the crawler excavator. Gilda and Greta were using Jaws and Gunther to clear the rubble with the cable shovels from yesterdays blasting. Each day on my end, I would talk with Garrett to get to know him. Thanks to the changes brought by Gabby to Griffonstone, he has his talent as a singer and musician outside the site.

Music helps the shift go by, and make more enjoyable for workers, "Not every pony in Equestria likes us, that's okay," said Garrett, "we do what we gotta do, and some say we griffons don't do anything, well that's simply not true, so I'm gonna help this shift go by a little faster today," he began to play his guitar, "get those talons a stamping"

 **Like David f** **ought**

 **against the giant philistine**

 **And I will rise**

 **With the power the good Lord gives to me**

 **And I will smite**

 **The ones who fight**

 **To keep me and mine**

 **from going home**

 **From going home**

 **I'm going home**

 **Go, get out my way**

 **You can't stop this train**

 **I'm running on grit, sweat, and love**

 **I broke my chains**

 **You can't stop this train**

 **I'm running on grit, sweat, and love**

 **Grit, sweat, and love**

 **My hands Are calloused**

 **from the fires of suffering**

 **And I lift them high**

 **With the faith of a mustard seed** **I cry**

 **Cause the good Lord said**

 **Tell the mountain to move**

 **And the mountain will move**

 **So my good Lord said**

 **My good Lord said**

 **He said it all**

 **Go, get out my way**

 **You can't stop this train**

 **I'm running on grit, sweat, and love**

 **I broke my chains**

 **You can't stop this train**

 **I'm running on grit, sweat, and love**

 **Grit, sweat, and love**

 **It'll all be over soon**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

 **It'll all be over soon**

 **Just sing, just sing**

 **One more swing**

 **Go, get out my way**

 **You can't stop this train**

 **I'm running on grit, sweat, and love**

 **I broke my chains**

 **You can't stop this train**

 **I'm running on grit, sweat, and love**

 **Get out my way**

 **You can't stop this train**

 **I'm running on**

 **I'm running on**

 **I'm running on**

 **I'm running on grit, sweat, and love**

The music got every griffon working and moving to the beat. It was magical. You think these big machines can't dance? Ma Deuce and Kaiser moved their sticks, booms, and buckets to the groove after every bucket full into the dump trucks. Blossom and Belladonna had a blast too. There is nothing like good working music to help through the day.

"Wahoo!" Gabby cheered amid all the fun of the music, dance and work were all coming together as one. We worked harder and faster as the music lit a fire in us. The music made us work harder and faster. When it was all over, the dust had settled, and we saw the results of our labor. This was the furthest we had ever been along in our work.

"What a day," sighed Gretchen sitting on Cleo's tracks, Cleo gave her cheek a friendly little nudge,

Thanks to Garrett's song that got us moving and grooving, we managed to be ahead of schedule for the first time since this all began. We did the equivalent of two months of digging in one shift. I was amazed at the progress we made. It would now gave us time to settle down in the newly built worker village which was given the name Kingstown.

We danced and worked into the night when the shift ended at the sound of the whistle. I hugged Ma Deuce's bucket for a job that was more than well done. The excavator smiled back, and nudged me in my dapple grey rear. She picked me up in her bucket, and placed me on the trail to the new village. Tomorrow is always another day of work.


	12. Chapter 12

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **'Dirty Birds'**

 **Chapter 12: Pushing Forward**

It's the first time we have been ahead of schedule on the canal, and the machines and their crews get a chance to rest. For many of us, we were settling into our new home in Kingstown. When we are not working, we do other activities. Gabby keeps up with her mail delivery routes, and we even play pick up games of baseball in our spare time.

One griffon that everyone knew was Gwendoline. She is Garrett's sister, and are both the same age. She owns the local tavern in Kingstown, and she is also the head cook at the canal worksite. With a golden yellow-beak with a small black tip, and fur and feathers with color of dark chocolate with black tips, she is the griffon to see for a hot meal.

"Good quality workers deserve good quality food," is what Gwendoline always says. There is nothing she nor her staff can't cook. Since we are griffons, we eat a balanced diet but protein takes up nearly half of the food on our plates. Her brown eyes would light up like Gabby's when the supply train comes in so she can organize and plan out meals.

For now, our machines have earned a rest. The month seem to go by so fast, but it was back to work. The River Guto had been dammed off to keep the worksite safe for the workers. Today was to be another blasting day. Before anything can began, odd-looking machines called crawler drills to bore holes in the rock for dynamite and blasting gel.

We use the Sandvik Dino DC400Ri or 'Sandy' as we call her. She is called on for this job. These days, we don't light fuses for the dynamite. Today, blasting is a sophisticated science. When the dynamite and blasting gel is packed in, and the warning sounds, things will go boom. Dirt, rocks, and debris will fly everywhere even from a safe distance.

When the blasting is done and the all clear sounds, we clean up the mess. That is where big machines like our front shovels, hydraulic excavators, track loaders, dump trucks, and bulldozers come in. This is what I mean when I say we work together. Mother Nature throws everything at us from snow to rain, and flooding but we keep on working.

The sky has been a deep shade of grey for a few days now, and with the clouds came the rain. It has been raining since then. There was a flood watch in effect for the area we were digging in. We moved all of our machines to higher ground just in case of a major flood before the rains came. The rain made a real mess of things on the work site.

The temporary dam on the River Guto held it's ground. It is time to work. We had to make up for the lost time due to the torrential rainfall. The rock and earth turned to sand, silt, and mud. We were not deterred. We kept the machines going to their delight, and the trains are coming and going their with railcars filled with wet overburden and mud.

"It's good to see you all working so well, Princess Luna and I have come to see the village," said Princess Celestia, I was surprised to see them, hardhats and all.

"It's good to see have the time to come visit us, your majesties," I replied, bowing out of respect.

All the workers stopped and bowed to the princesses, including the machines. I do not know if the Griffon Kingdom will ever see another king or queen in our lifetimes, yet I have seen much progress in the Griffon Kingdom. More griffons are reaching out to each other and helping each other in generosity and kindness. All it took was one griffon.

"Then let's give you a tour," said Garrett as I followed alongside him, he and I are the ones in charge of the construction while Princess Celestia and Princess Luna give us the plans and any extra details we need to know about. It warms my heart to see little fletchlings playing in the newly built playground under the watchful eyes of their mothers.

"We had a big vote among everyone in the new village, and we named the village Kingstown," explained Garrett, "we have everything we need here, I'm thinking Kingstown maybe another village for griffons outside of Griffonstone, we really need to settle in other parts of the kingdom instead of limiting ourselves to just one place," he concluded,

"What you say is true, good griffon," said Princess Luna, "it is unhealthy for one to stay confined to one place," the Princess of the Night came up to Blossom, one of our high front shovels, "I have heard about such machinery in books, I never thought I'd ever see one, I must say these machines...they have a certain grace and charm in them,"

"Why don't you come inside, and give her a whirl, Your Majesty?" offered Gabby and gave her instructions from the outside on how to operate her. Soon, Princess Luna was filling railcars like a natural to her delight. The crews watching applauded, and were thankful for the Princesses coming to visit them. Princess Celestia got to work with Laura.

Laura is one of Garrett's Lima 1850 cable shovels. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have the most important task of being the princesses of Equestria, but even they know how to have a bit of fun even if it means getting your hooves muddy, "Thank you for having us, Good Griffon Garrett...Countess De Bouillon, we'll see to it that we visit again,"

"Come by anytime you wish," I suggested to the princesses, and they left for Cantorlot. It's just not a shift without a dose of Gabby's silliness. Some of the mud is so deep and soupy you can swim in it, and that's what Gabby did. With a swan dive off Blossom's bucket and a 'splash' and 'plop' into the mud below, I couldn't help but laugh my tail off.


	13. Chapter 13

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **'Dirty Birds'**

 **Chapter 13: Model Workers**

Gabby's dive into the muck was a fitting end to the day. I pulled her out of the soupy mud where Gilda sprayed her off with a garden hose, and Gabby went to her new home to shower off the rest of the mess. Gwendoline's bell chimed, and the whistle blew which signaled the end of the day. Every griffon at work looked forward to suppertime.

Gwendoline served a very traditional Griffonstone recipe. Something we griffons and hippogriffs call 'soldier stew'. It is a bit like a potluck meal. It is a thick gravy-like stew of smoked kielbasa sausage, white beans, lentils, shredded meat off a chicken, and leftover shredded and smoked ham hock. It goes great with a scoop of mashed potatoes.

I smiled and nodded to her as she filled my bowl, "Merci beaucoup," I said to her, and went to sit my butt on Ma Deuce's tracks,

"Hey you birdies work hard everyday, you all deserve a good meal," said Gwendoline, and filled Gilda's bowl, followed by Gabby and Greta,

"True that, you don't work, you don't eat," said Gilda, I have watched Gilda mature into a better griffon. When I was a fletchling, Gilda always made fun of me for the fact I was half-mare. Thanks to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie and a little guidance from Gabby, Gilda is easier to work with. I saw the good in her and Greta when I first hired them.

Gilda sat in Kaiser's bucket. She took off her hardhat, and began to eat, "Mmm...food tastes better when you work for it," said Gilda, liking Gwendoline's cooking. We griffons and hippogriffs like meat, but don't worry your tails, we won't eat ponies, "you know, if it weren't for these machines, I'd still be selling Griffonscones," said Gilda thankfully,

"And if it weren't for ya'll, I don't even wanna know what'll become of us," said Ma Deuce,

"It is indeed a very scary thought," said Kaiser, "it was wunderbar that the princesses came to visit, quite charming they are,"

Yesterday was a very special day, it was then that we all received our first paychecks. No matter how you earn it, money is money. Every one working on the site is probably making plans on what to do with their land once the project is done. We have a ways to go, but no matter what we make progress each day. We will finish the canal on time.

While we are all here, we enjoy the comforts at the end of the day. Gwendoline's food is so good, it would be a waste to not lick the bowl clean. The next day, it was back to work after breakfast. I drank coffee from my thermos cup after a breakfast of cinnamon-apple oatmeal, and got to work in the cab of Ma Deuce. It is another day on the job.

Garrett was working with Lana on the upper level. Ma Deuce and Kaiser worked on the lower with Kitten, Scoop, and Princess, "Mmmhmm...gotta work those pistons,"

"You said it, sistah," said Scoop, filling another train car with rock and dirt. Holly and Helena were coming down the mountain trail with heavy loads.

One thing I always live by is this: "nothing in life will ever given to you, you have to earn it". When you want something, you have to do things to prove to both yourself and others that you earned the right to the thing you want. For a fletchling it could be a toy or new ball to play with. For adults like me, it can be a raise in your monthly paycheck.

I maybe the owner of the Golden Eagle Excavation and Mining Company, but my office will never be in a building in front of a computer. My office is in the cabs of machines like Ma Deuce and Kaiser or Blossom and Belladonna to name a few. These machines will never grow old under our care, and I see the bonds of friendship forming between us

I see them form between me and Ma Deuce or between Kaiser and Gilda. Now I see the bond between Gabby and Blossom, "It's a beautiful thing, ain't it?" asked Ma Deuce,

"Oui," I said at her controls, and saw Gabby give Blossom a hug and a kiss to her bucket before starting her shift, "it really is,"

When you come to work, it is best to be prepared. Always wear your hardhat, and have your tool belt around. With our tools, some griffons carry around a knife for everyday tasks around the site from fixing and mending ropes to smaller detail work on the big machines. My everyday knife is the CRKT Saker. It's a simple tool, but it works very well

Plaid shirts with rolled up sleeves are popular on the site, but every griffon here wears an orange safety vest. It's always nice to have an audience when you work. We always work better when others are watching just as long as they stay behind the fence. I'm always on my wings, flying from one end to the other to see if anybirdy might need help.

The fletchlings, fillies, and colts would watch us work. I always wave back with a smile, "You kiddies stay behind the fence, don't want any of you getting hurt," said Blossom,

Today was a big day. We were laying down more track for the rail system. Everyday we push forward, and down more railroad tracks. I feel relieved that there are ponies out there that don't believe in that garbage the old worker ponies have been saying about us. Ponies are at the helms of the trains hauling out the rock and dirt for proper disposal

"Keep it coming, we gotta stay on time," called out Rail Rider the conductor. The mantra is simple: we all work together, and we get things done.


	14. Chapter 14

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **'Dirty Birds'**

 **Chapter 14: One Rail Pony**

The old pony workers that started the project bully us and call us names. They refuse to work with us on the canal. They have their problems, let them solve it by themselves. Yet there is one stallion, and his family that stood out from the pack. He and his family were the only ponies in all of Kingstown. It didn't matter to us. His name is Rail Rider.

His job is very important. He has to haul out the earth and rock we dig out to sending it to the processing area to be made into top soil and gravel. He is a good stallion, a loving husband and a devoted father to his son and daughter whom attend the local school. Her name is named Summer Lilac, and she works as the village school teacher.

His eldest son Steel-Driver and daughter Little Bessy often watch us work from behind the fence after classes. Steel-Driver is just like his father. Strong as a mountain, but has a heart of gold. His daughter was a little tomboy that liked to hang out with the boys, and play ball in the streets. Rail Rider would always blow the whistle to his children.

Rail Rider loved his job. So much so that his locomotive was part of his family, and he named her Rhododendron or 'Rhodie' as we call her. Months had passed since the canal project began, and the progress was beginning to show. Millions of cubic yards of earth were being removed as we worked on, and we were setting records in said category.

His pelt is the color of iron with a black muzzle and a silver-grey mane and tail and blue eyes. His cutie mark is a pair of railroad tracks crossed with a pick axe. His wife is a stunning unicorn. Her pelt is a shade of lilac purple with eyes matching her violet mane and tail. She also wears oval, wireframe glasses. I sat down with him at suppertime.

"I wish more ponies would answer the call," Rail Rider sighed, "my family and I are the only ponies,"

"Yet none of us on the work site look at you as being any different from anyone else on the worksite or in the village," I replied with a friendly smile, "your hooves walk the same path, you work your hardest everyday, and you treat Rhodie here as you would treat yourself, I'd say that more than enough," I patted him on the shoulder, "brother,"

"But you're half mare," Rail Rider replied, I tittered,

"Hasn't stopped me in the least bit," I said to him, and we shared a hug between friends. I will look out for him as I look out for the others on the site. I tipped my hardhat to him, and went to go get some supper. Gwendoline made a pot of butternut squash soup for supper. As I walked away, I heard him lightly chuckle, "What?" I asked, chuckling,

"Fatty," Rail Rider teased, some joking between friends never hurts,

"Oui, I have a big butt, just don't let your wife catch you staring at it," I advised, and got the bowl of my mess kit filled with soup. I am as tall as Big Macintosh, and just as strong. Suddenly, there was the sound of hooves and the flap of dozens of wings. It appeared we had uninvited guests. It was the old pony workers that started the canal.

All the griffons and workers were all stunned to see them. They had wicked smiles on their muzzles, "Well, well, looks like you guys have done great work on the project, but it appears your part in this project is done," said the leader of the pack, a veteran stallion named Sledgehammer. Gabby was the first to intervene, and firmly express herself.

"You can't do that! We've worked too hard for this! You can't do this to-," Gabby pleaded, but got interrupted,

"Muzzle that beak, Fat-Face!" Sledgehammer hissed, Gabby started crying, Gilda and I had to hold her back while she cried into my shoulder, "now then, you Catbirds are off the job, so says Princess Celestia and Princess Luna," he said, showing us the signed form that informed us that we were being let go. I could not believe they would do this.

"You really think that you could win the favor of the princesses, you filthy buzzards? We're the ones who started the project, and we'll be the ones to finish it," Sledgehammer vowed to the unison nods of his hench-ponies. Our machines came up from the to the ponies standing against us, "you're all living on borrowed land, Equestria is for ponies!"

"Last I checked, we are no different than you, we fly in the same skies, breath the same air, and work to make this a land where everyone can be happy, what gives you the right to say that the friendship you ponies preach is reserved for ponies only?!" Gilda asked, demanding an answer. We griffons stood out ground with Rail Rider on our side.

"If you think these griffons are going to leave, then you have another thing coming, I have never met a better or harder working group of workers than these griffons...and a hippogriff," said Rail Rider standing his ground, a stallion among the griffon workers, "you can call me a traitor, but I'm amongst friends, griffons I'd call brothers and sisters,"

"We have better and more modern machines now, better than anything your dinosaurs can keep up with, so why don't you be good little catbirds and step aside and let some real workers go to work," Sledgehammer suggested in a very smug manner, still we held our ground with our faithful machines backing us, "so what's it gonna be?" he asked,

"Gabby is right, we worked hard for this," I replied, "you mess with one of us, then you mess with all of us,"


	15. Chapter 15

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **'Dirty Birds'**

 **Chapter 15: Titans of Steel**

I understand why the ponies came. This project started with ponies, it is fitting that it should end with ponies. Yet I am not about to give in to a bunch of ponies who gave up when the going got tough. We pushed forward, and stood strong to the challenge, "I don't have a Fat Face, do I?" Gabby sniffled drying her tears, and looking into my eyes.

"Of course not, you have your puffy cheeks," I responded truthfully as my talons lightly pushed up said cheeks as I helped dry her tears, "you're one of us, Gabby, and we are going to see this through," I said to her stroking her top feathers as she hugged me, "something about this does not quite add up, this is not like Princess Celestia or Luna,"

"Billie's right, what about our wages and the contract we all signed?" Gilda said, "they can't just throw us out like that!"

"We gotta to do something, I suggest we talk to the princesses," requested Gabby,

We began to pack our things, and go to Cantorlot, "I'm going with you," said Garrett, head of the Iron Talon Earthworks, he's not the type to just sit around on the sidelines. I smiled to him, and nodded, "I really think Gabby should go with us too, she's reasonable and enthusiastic, unlike over ninety percent of the griffons in Griffonstone," he joked.

"True," I replied, slinging my satchel bag over my back. Through voting among the workers and families, and even the machines, we assembled a group to go talk to the princesses. It's me, Garrett, Gabby, and Rail Rider. I wanted Gilda and Greta to come too, but they elected to stay back, "let me know if anything happens while we're gone,"

"You got it," said Gilda, putting her left talon my left shoulder. I put my right talon on her right shoulder to show a sisterly bond.

"Be safe out there, Honey, something tells me these ponies are up to no good," said Ma Deuce, my always faithful Northwest 100DH,

Things were getting tense even among our machines. Our excavators, front shovels, and other machines were in a field outside Kingstown while the ponies new machines were coming in. It was a shame. Garrett was bringing in his two Caterpillar 769-C dump trucks today named Clarisse and Katerina. Now they sit on the sidelines. It's not fair.

Sledgehammer was bringing in his excavator to the site, a Liebherr R9150 named Leona. The two of them seemed to be a perfect pair as she turned her swing drive to face Ma Deuce, "You best leave the real work to the real machines, you broken down old dinosaur!" Leona taunted to Ma Deuce, and my excavator is not one to back down either.

"Yeah, keep on running your mouth, rookie, we got more experience in one of the shoes of our tracks than you can fit in your bucket!" Ma Deuce fought back,

The machines on our side cheered, lifted their buckets and blades, "This coming from a buncha idiots that still use cable shovels, get back to the scrap heap," Leona taunted,

"Doesn't she know that she wouldn't be around if it weren't for cable shovels like Blossom and Belle or Lana and Laura, kids these days, no respect what so ever," said Kaiser, watching as the prideful new Liebherr went to work on the site, this gave an idea. Clarisse and Katerina had just arrived, and they want to work as much as anyone else here.

Garnet and Gina, our two Liebherr bulldozers, watched the mining excavator leave, "It's a shame we're related, I think our family tree needs some trimming," said Gina,

"And we just got here," said Clarisse sadly, "now we'll never get to work on the canal as long as those blasted ponies keep running the show, it really grinds my gears," I patted her on the tire to let her know these ponies are not going to get away with this. Yet it was Holly, one of our Aveling-Barford RD-40s, that beat me to saying the idea.

"I got it! We need a wager, a challenge to a duel of sorts, not with swords and flare, but between operators and machines," Holly suggested,

"I like your thinking, Holly," said Gilda, "I wouldn't trade Kaiser for all the bits in the world, and he's better than any of those new machines, I think we should run this by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and let them decide what machines we will be allowed to have in the challenge," with that, we bided our machines and friends goodbye.

When we arrived at the Palace, Princess Celestia was not very pleased, "What is going on? I have heard from my overseers that construction on the canal has stopped, explain yourselves!" Princess Celestia demanded of us, Gabby looked so frightened that she was ready to lay an egg. I put a hand on her shoulder to relax her, and stepped forward.

"Your majesty, we apologize for the delay, but we ran into some trouble, the ponies that started the work pushed in and are taking over the work," I explained,

Gabby stepped forward with a copy of their contract, "They said that you signed this contract which allowed them to replace us," Gabby added, not trying to offend her.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna looked over the document, and Celestia was outraged, "I did not sign this contract, I specifically asked your companies to see to the construction!" Princess Celestia said, stamping down a hoof in anger, we further explained the situation, "so...they came with newer machines with the intent to kick you out?"

"Exactly, we weren't going to stand for it, so we decided to challenge them to a duel, and we came to you to come up with the rules for this challenge," said Garrett,

Princess Luna nodded in agreement, "A duel, you say? We're all for it! We request that you wait at the site, and give us a day to lay down the rules,"


	16. Chapter 16

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **'Dirty Birds'**

 **Chapter 16: Clash in the Canal (Part 1)**

Big and bold with a heart of gold. That's how many of my crew describe me as. It goes to show that not all griffons are unfriendly grumps. Today was the day we were coming back from Cantorlot, with two special guests to Kingstown. The ponies were just setting up their work site, and it was time we spoke out, "Sledgehammer, we challenge you!"

"Oh really? I didn't peg you catbirds to have a sense of humor," Sledgehammer teased with chuckling from his other stallions behind him, "this is our work site now, now why don't you go back to Kingstown or Griffonstone, or whatever rat-hole you buzzards climbed out of," I was ready to give Sledgehammer a punch in the face, until they arrived.

"That is quite enough!" said a booming voice that we all recognized, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna,

"Princess Celestia?! Princess Luna?!" Sledgehammer said in awe, and bowed to them, "your majesties,"

"You lot should be ashamed of yourselves, such foul language is unfitting of a good pony!" scolded Princess Luna,

"Which is why we decided there is only one way to settle this, since you all are working toward different goals, my sister and I discussed this, and we agreed for there to be a duel between operator and machine, pony versus griffon," explained Celestia, "now for the rules, two hydraulic excavators and two front shovels will be allowed to each team,"

The ponies were coming with some powerful machines. They have Liebheer R9150s, and Poclain 1000 low cab front shovels. Princess Luna stepped forward, "Each team will select the best operators for the machines, that means four operators to the four machines selected for the duel, now who among you will accept the challenge?" asked Luna.

"I will," I said, and stroking Ma Deuce's bucket, "better yet, we will,"

"I love you too, Hilde," said Ma Deuce with a smiling bucket, and nudge my cheek,

"We accept the challenge," said Gabby with Kaiser, "and I don't have a Fat-Face, I have puffy cheeks,"

My best friend hugged me. I smiled, ruffled her top feathers and stroked and gently tapped her cheek. I could see the determined look on the bucket faces of Ma Deuce and Kaiser. They looked like two parents ready to discipline their disobedient children, "I'm in as well," said Garrett, giving his Lima 1850 Cable Shovel Laura a kiss on the bucket,

Another griffon stepped up. He was all white from head to tail with a silver grey beak and brown eyes. He is a very handsome griffon just like Garrett, "I accept the wager too, I'm Gordon, Lana's operator, and I ain't about to let you get away with calling my big girl scrap metal," he said, and got a nudge in the back from Lana, "hey, I love you too,"

Laura and Lana went to Blossom and Belladonna, "Hey, we're sorry you ladies weren't chosen," said Lana,

"Don't worry about it," said Blossom, "just show those new machines how it's done in the canal,"

"You got it," said Laura as the front shovels nuzzled the cheeks of the their buckets to one another, a sign of friendship between machines,

"So that's how it's gonna be?" said Sledgehammer, "alright, I'll take up the wager...Leona," his faithful Liebherr came up to him. This felt like a standoff in the middle of the dusty street in a western movie. Three other stallions stepped up for the duel. There is no better type of a challenge. New machines going against old, battletested machines.

"I'm Bolt-In, and I accept the challenge, let's go Laura-Anne," said a stallion as grey as a steel girder with ice blue eyes, and a bolt and hammer for a cutie mark. His faithful Liebherr R9150 came forward. Ma Deuce was getting more annoyed. I lightly stroked the side of her black bucket to help calm her, and to let her know that I am there for her.

"It's about time we teach you catbirds whose in charge around here," said a stallion named Pile Driver, "let's do this Paulina," he said to his Poclain 1000 Front Shovel,

"If you're smart, you'd back down, but I don't expect you griffs to be smart," said a stallion named Iron Spike, "you're with me Paula," his Poclain Front Shovel came forward,

"Well then, sister, it looks like the stage is set," said Princess Luna with a satisfied smile,

"The competition will begin tomorrow at 9am, good luck to you all, and a special good luck to all the machines participating," said Princess Celestia as her parting words, and the two princesses flew back to Cantorlot. The machines looked at each other, and turned their swing drives and lifted their buckets up. I heard a 'humph' come from Leona.

"The nerve of those new machines," said Kaiser as he, Ma Deuce, Laura, and Lana went back to the field outside of Kingstown to meet back up with the other machines. The ponies want to finish the project, and take credit for it. We work for our contract. Kaiser turned his bucket to Gabby, "although I prefer Gilda, I can work with you, Gabriella,"

"Gabby, okay?" my best friend reminded him, even after being insulted by Sledgehammer and his stallions, her spirits were still bright.

"Oh? I think Gabriella is a very pretty name...for a pretty griffon," Kaiser replied with a wink, causing Gabby to blush and faint, "oh my...is she going to be alright?"

I looked out at the night sky, and over at Ma Deuce resting with the other machines. She noticed me looking at her, and smiled with an added wink. I had complete confidence in her strength. That morning after a shower, and a homemade pancake breakfast from Gwendoline's food line. I went to Ma Deuce. I was ready for the duel, "let's do this,"

 **(Place your bets. Who will win? The Ponies with their new and modern machines? Or the griffons with their older and more experienced machines?)**


End file.
